


FebuWhump 2021

by Maragraphs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bugs & Insects, Centaurs, Gen, Insomnia, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mild Language, all the characters are centaurs, description of suffocation, scandinavian inspired original universe, suffocation, this is a febuwhump afterall so there will be angst, this started off as a dnd character but has become so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maragraphs/pseuds/Maragraphs
Summary: I want to get a better feel for the characters, the world, the vibeTM from "Runes on my Heart"...so this Febuwhump sounds fun! Each chapter will be a different day and the length will be drabble like or flash fiction, which basicaly means 100-500 words typically, but i may stray from that at times. You can check out the charachters and the universe more on my work Runes on my Heart.DAY 1: mind controlDAY 2: “i can’t take this anymore”DAY 3: imprisonmentDAY 4: impalingDAY 5: “take me instead”DAY 6: insomniaDAY 7: poisoningDAY 8: “hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”DAY 9: buried aliveDAY 10: “i’m sorry. i didn’t know”DAY 11: hallucinationsDAY 12: “who are you?”DAY 13: hiding injuryDAY 14: “i didn’t mean it”DAY 15: “run. don’t look back”DAY 16: broken bonesDAY 17: field surgeryDAY 18: “i can’t see”DAY 19: sleep deprivationDAY 20: betrayalDAY 21: tortureDAY 22: burnedDAY 23: “don’t look”DAY 24: memory lossDAY 25: car accidentDAY 26: recoveryDAY 27: “i wish i had never given you a chance”DAY 28: “you have to let me go”
Relationships: Dravé & Leah, Pedro & Bellen, Pedro and Bellen are siblings so keep it familial, Pedro/Rin, Vilda and Syg are romantic wives, Vilda/Syg, this is a father daughter relationship so we are keeping it familial
Kudos: 1





	1. DAY 1: Mind Control

"Dad, you have to do this for me." No no you have to understand this is not me talking, dad, this is a mistake.

"Forming a pact with the Gone One? Kiddo this seems too extreme." Thank the Huntress he is too hesitant. Please dad just realize this is not me. Please you know me, please I love you dad. I want to scream at him, but he won't listen.

"Come on dad.. We are here, aren't we?" my body gestured to the dark underground temple of nothingness, and continued to say in my voice without my permission."The tribe needs this dad. I saw it in a vision, and it was clear as the sky, light fading into darkness. Why would Skadi send me the vision if she doesn't want us to work with the Forvisten? Magic is running out and we have to do everything we can to restore it... Even working with unexpected allies.."

No, no, no you bitch stop! I have never had a vision like that, don't try to confuse him. Dad, please, you have to listen, I know that you can't hear me right now but you can't trust whoever is speaking through me right now! Agnis! Vilda! Someone, please help me or this will end very bad! How can I stop this? I can't move my body, I've been trying ever since I stepped foot into this fucking cave it's like someone took the controls away from me. Or something... I knew this was the Gone Ones temple and I knew that dark forces lurk here but this is absurd! Get out of my body you fucking bitch! I will tear you to shreds once I can move, I swear to you I will take your hooves and wear them as trophies around my neck! I will sear your body with iron burning in the seven hells bellow the world tree! The wrath of the Storm herself will seem playful in front of the rage I will release on you, you beast!!!

"Leah, what are you doing?" Vilda asked looking at my legs.

"What am I doing?" my voice sounded honestly perplexed, I don't know what she was talking about and I couldn't look. Thankfully my eyes followed Vildas eyes lowering my head downwards. My front left hoof was scratching angrily at the ground. The beast riding my conscious seemed surprised, so I guess they weren't moving it. So that means I was moving it! And Vilda saw it! Yes yes Vilda there is something wrong with me please figure it out please Vilda we can't fuck this up, this is a dangerous place we need to get out Vilda please.

I am trying to put all my effort into keeping that hoof out of the parasites control. Keep it scratching the ground to show my defiance. Come on someone has to figure it out!


	2. DAY 2: "I cant take this anymore."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 15 years since Morstjerne's death and Dravé is standing over a cliff looking out at sea.

A leader has to be strong. Strong like Tyr the warrior. Leaders are not supposed to not be able to look in their daughters eyes, because she looks too much like her mother. Leaders have to be the perfect fathers, because they are not only fathers to their offspring, but they take the mantle of a father to the whole tribe as well. Dravé couldn't be a father to his own girl right now. He could hardly keep himself together today.

15 years.

It was the will of the Huntress to take her away, or so the sage told him. Dark days would come, days of hunger, and the tribe needed a saviour. The sage said that the Huntress could not give them a saviour without taking something in return. So Skadi took the one thing he had never considered he would have to live without. Morstjerne was smart, intuitive and she felt warm like the sun. Dravé loved her more every day and when she told him he would be a father he leapt from joy so high he looked like he would reach the top of the world tree.

15 years ago.

Now he felt cold as he stood on the cliffside. His deputies and commanders knew not to disturb him on this day. Even his little girl, Leah, avoided him on this day. And it was her birthday for crying out loud! How much of a coward can he be! His girl's birthday and all he can think about is his beloved dead wife. The salt from the sea stings on his eyes. The wind coming from the north punches him into submission and he kneels.

"I can't take this anymore! I was supposed to do it with her! You hear me Skadi! She was supposed to be here with me!" He hears an eagle screech behind him. "You took her from me, but you also took her from the little girl who grew up without a mother." The storm coming from the north started picking up. "You took a queen from her people, Skadi, what kind of God does that?" The eagle he heard before screeched again this time closer almost above his head and dipped into the cliff. Dravé couldn't keep the tears back and he didn't want to pretend it was from the sea salt. He cried and he sobbed, made sounds that brake the stone, sounds that would make even banshee weep.


	3. DAY 3: Alternative: "I can't lose you too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a continuation of Day 1! More adventures in the underground temple of the Gone One!

"I'm just nervous, this is like a big deal, don't worry about it" the parasite was getting anxious, they were onto it. Please dad! Vilda you have to know that is not me! You guys are looking right at me perplexed and you are not seeing. "Stop worrying about me and make the pact already, old man!" Ouch that hurt! Not the insult to my dad I mean this actually hurt me, it felt like pressure.

"Old man? Leah, are you sure you are feeling alright?" He stepped away from the altar and closer to me. No please dad don't come closer to me right now, I can't lose you too. He is taking small steps towards me and my body is stepping backwards as the pressure becomes heat and I feel like I am burning from the inside. 

My head turns frantically towards Vilda and at first the pain doesn't allow me to understand but she is muttering something. I realize she must be doing some magic on me when I feel my body charge at her. The pressure and heat was coming from her spell! Yes Vilda! She must be using a purifying spell and the parasite was expelled or at least bothered by her.

"What do you think you are doing, you useless mortal?" now it was clear that whatever was using my body didn't care about keeping up pretenses anymore, my voice sounded gritty and too deep to be coming from my throat. My dad and Agnis came to Vildas aid of course, Agnis tried to grapple me and my dad hold out his hand between me and Vilda when I tried to attack her.

"Leah, what are you doing, for the love of the world tree?" my dad sounded so scared and he looked at me with concerned eyes waiting for an answer.

"Dravé that's not her." Vilda said calmly. She was done with the incantation and without any herbs or water to finish the purification there was nothing else she could do. At least the words of the spell worked enough without the material components to help them figure out what's going on. The burning and the pressure did not stop when she stopped casting, which should be considered good news, but it fucking hurts. "This place is full of darkness, it seems to have overcome her." she looked to Agnis behind my shoulder.

"You shit covered worms will be sorry once my master is free! Argh" It feels like I am in hell burning under a coal of the Burning Demons, my legs can not keep me anymore and the ground feels cool to my skin, I let my body go. There is something stuck at my throat, it hurts, I have to take it out, it hurts, it hurts, it's coming up, it hurts, I'm gonna throw up, it hurts. Dad help me, it hurts, I can't keep take the pain anymore. My eyes close and I don't know if it's the intruder closing them or me.


	4. DAY 4: Impaling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting at Heilaland after Morstjerne's death is hard for everyone, especially for Vilda.

On the first gathering after Leah's birth Vilda had the responsibility to announce her birth to the councel of other clans. She didn't want to think of the other announcement she had to make. That coward Dravé had asked her to speak in his place, as it was traditionally the leaders responsibility to address the meeting.

He is a strange man. He felt decent enough to handle the pleasantries, he greeted the other leaders and commanders, he just couldn't stand in front of that tree and say it publically. Vilda despises pleasantries and greeting and catching up, but she would have done her duty for her King as he had asked. She wouldn't have liked it, and she may have ended up punching one or two of these posers, but she wopuld have done it. Although he seemed fine up close, one on one with the other kings as they offered wispering words of condolences, she couldn't understands how he could keep it up. He was truly strange.

She walked around all these old geezers. She saw the Eiék , the peaceful, serene gardeners who only thought about the earth as if there was soil in their head. And the immature, childish Ingebar who get joy only when they see blood. She hated them, she hated them all. Her sister was gone and they were still here, they still breathed, they laughed, they drank mead. To say Vilda was angry was an understatement. She was furious. She was furious at the other clans, she was furious at her brother in law, she was furious at that devilchild they had left at home with the maids. She was furious at the heavens themselves.

But most importantly she was furious at herself. She was a warrior, she has experienced death in the battlefield, she has lost warriors, men and women she considered siblings. She should not be shaking like a leaf from these emotions, this is no state for a commander to be in! He asked Syg to accompany her for a minute before the official meeting begun. Even though Syg said it's ok to cry Vilda had no tears to shed for the viewing pleasure of these bastards. Then Syg just kissed Vilda's hands without saying anything. Just one soft kiss on the outside of both palms.

When the time came she closed her fist and pressed her fingernails onto her palm until all she could think of was the pain. She started walking towards the ancient oak of Heilaland and the pain started numbing her fury, she started talking only as small droplets of blood gathered on her knuckles from her impaled fingernails.


	5. DAY 5: "Take me instead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day doesn’t take place in the “Runes on my Heart” universe, but in “the Fairy Theory” universe, an AU of His Dark Materials.
> 
> Pedro, Rin and Bellen are multidae revolutionaries fighting for a better future against the monodae authority.

Fucking James!

They were surrounded, there were at least 15 agents around them holding guns and three more at the tops of nearby buildings pointing sniper rifles at them. It was not important how they were found out, how their route was discovered, or if there was a mole. The important thing now would be for them to get out. Though if there was a rat in their ranks Pedro had already sworn to find him and make him pay.

The agents were already shouting for them to drop their weapons and Anatoli gave a meaningful look both at Belen and Rin. Thankfully the women trusted Pedro and placed their pistols calmly at the ground. Pedro, of course followed, placing his father's gun on the ground in front of him and the moment they stood up and would be able to reach for their guns again the agents pounced them. Bellen tried to struggle while Rin just shouted for Pedro, it seems James had told his goons about him, about he abandoned the agency, and as if they had a grudge against him, their handling was extra rough. 

It wasn't that bad, just a few punches and a mean kick to the stomach. A flitting thought passed his mind, as they put handcuffs on him, this was the first time Dimas felt that kind of a kick, did she have Anatolis memories? If they came out of this alive he would have to ask her. 

"Well, well, well... If it isn't that Duvaeu traitor. And looks like i got some more" James, disgusting as ever walked between the agents still stood up and crouched in front of Bellen. "Hey Pedro, do the Fairies offer good pussy? Is that why you defected?" he laughed and he even turned around to encourage the goons to laugh to, some of them did. Pedro counted the ones who laughed.

Bellen kneeling with the hands cuffed behind her back spit on James' face. He stopped laughing and grabbed her face forcibly "Artemisa, this is not how a lady, let alone a leader should be act-"

"What? You think this is Artemisa?" Pedro jumped. There was no way he would let James hurt either Rin or Bellen. "Whoever is feeding you this fake info got you good" If James thought Bellen was precious, precious in the way that she could win him a promotion, there was no way he would let her go unscathed. Hopefully Pedro could bullshit his way out of this.

"What bullshit? What are you even talking talking about?" Bingo he got the bait, Pedro was on the verge of singing! Half the deed was done, now it was all about keeping up the charade and having the girls play along.

"Are you serious? You think Artemisa, the leader of the fairies would go on a mission alone with me and another nobody, without any guards?" He didn't have time to think about how these were true. He shouldn't have let Bellen come with him and Rin. Also he hated himself for calling Rin a nobody, he wanted her to know that he loved her, that she was his sunlight, she warmed him. 

He felt Anatoli flinch from the wolf daemon currently holding her by the neck. That shook him a bit. He needed to get them out in order for this confession of love to matter. So he continued : "Whoever sold you that intel, just wanted a quick cashgrab. Take me instead, let the girls go. The true Artemisa hates me already so she won't sent any retrieval groups. You'll get your promotion for catching the multidae defect, your supervisors gave you this whole operation", Pedro motioned with his chin at all the agents, "to catch Artemisa, but if you come back with two low ranking fairies you'll get in trouble and Artemisa will come to free them. So just take me and it's a win-win for you!" He tried to smile at James, holding back his fear but most importantly his bile.

"Pedro, don't-!" Rin tried to intervene. Pedro turned and shot her the most meaningful look he could spare under the watchful eye of James and 18 other Reapers. He knew she would try to save him too, so he then turned his look to Kashmir, currently being handled by two Rottweiler daemons. Pedro could only hope Kashmir would see his reasons.


	6. DAY 6: Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leah wakes up from the Forvisten's temple incident, she experiences some night terrors.

Every time I close my eyes I am enveloped in cold tendrils I try to move but my body is frozen and out of my control. Then it gets worse. I start feeling myriads of insects crawling up my legs and over my body, while I can't move and when they reach my face they start crawling in my mouth and down my throat. When I am on the verge of losing my breath then two hands wrap around my neck and shake me like a ragdoll. Then I wake up drenched in sweat screaming, or my dad wakes me up because he is concerned about the screams.

So I gave up on sleep altogether. Who needs sleep, am I right? I am the chosen one! I am Skadis gift to the clan! I am supposed to conquer the Gone One and restore magic to prosperity. 

I don't need sleep, and I am definitely not scared of night terrors or demons.

I haven't told my dad, why would I? This is not a big deal, I just spent my nights lying awake in bed, trying not to think about bony long fingers around my neck and when I get too frustrated I get out of the house and gallop around the city's walls. The days are not much better. I am tired, absentminded but at least I can get distracted during the day. My aunt Vilda wants me to help he with research on the Gone One, find its weaknesses as she says. I am no help with books and she knows it, but I think she likes the company. Then night rolls again and she ushers me home to bed. If only she knew.

Every morning I pinch my cheeks to make them look redder and I rub chamomile on my undereyes to get rid of the bags. It's become somewhat of a routine. One I do not know how long I can keep up. Today I tried to summon a simple water spirit, we were practicing cleansing rituals with Vilda, and I could barely hold it together. This lack of sleep is affecting my magic.


End file.
